


It's Real

by terry3906



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Mother-Daughter Relationship, Tea, back from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terry3906/pseuds/terry3906
Summary: 100 Word / Drabble. When Ana being back from the dead became real for Fareeha.





	

Fareeha could never make tea properly. Always either burning the leaves or oversteeping the brew. She eventually gave up as a teenager and switched to instant coffee. For her mother, tea was a communion of sorts. A moment of peace and reflection in a world at war. She made it like painters made masterpieces.

So, when she feels the cup’s perfectly balanced warmth in her hand, feels the hints of sugar cane and mint filling her nostrils, that’s the moment at which it’s all real. Her mother is alive.

“Thank you…” she barely whispers to Ana before the tears come.


End file.
